If
by Aria Saeryen
Summary: What if some of the stuff I wanted to happen in books 5, 6 and 7 as a little girl actually happened? Silly. Follows canon except for my add-ins. Series of oneshots.
1. If Katyalina Taught DADA in Book 6

**What if Katyalina taught DADA in book 6?**

**AN: Katyalina is an original character of mine. She's a fairy queen chock-full of light and goodness in the Potterverse (for an original novel I'm planning on, she's merely a queen known for her great benevolence and the mother of the equally benevolent Queen Cadel).**

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" – Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow – "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions?_"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry. "But you said –"

"Queen Katyalina, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a collective gasp from the students across the Hall as a young woman Harry had never seen before stood up next to Snape, who was positively seething. He muttered something to Dumbledore.

"Oh, forgot to mention," Dumbledore went on, "Professor Snape will now assist Professor Trelawney in Divination."

Several students squealed "what?" as Snape sat firmly in his seat. He was clearly _not _happy.

The woman standing next to the greasy-haired former Potions master had waves of bright orange hair cascading to just below her shoulders. She wore what looked like a Greek toga. It was light pink and adorned with a golden belt and yellow trim. In her hair she wore a gold circlet. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into their first lesson with Katyalina. She sat in a brightly lit room. Upon her desk were pots of flowers. Along the windowsills were the same. Natural light was coming in from all around.

"Today," she said, "we are going to learn how to heal with only our singing voices." Her voice was calm, wise, and bright.


	2. If the Quidditch Team Used Flying Cats

**What if the Quidditch team decided to use flying cats instead of brooms?**

"An' ye'll just love this news," Hagrid added cheerfully.

Harry and Ron stared at each other. Was this major? Should Dumbledore have said whatever Hagrid was about to tell them at the beginning of term?

"Yes, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"This year, we're raisin' _Quinns_," Hagrid said smiling.

"What are Quinns?" Harry and Hermione asked together, but Ron just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"How dangerous are they?" she said to Ron, flabbergasted.

"That's just it," Ron replied, still looking dumbstruck. "They're not dangerous at all. They're cute and fuzzy and one-hundred-percent harmless."

"It's…not the sort of thing you usually raise, Hagrid," Harry said to the gamekeeper.

"They're fer Quidditch!" Hagrid shouted in delight. "Yer gonna be flyin' em this year instead of them ruddy brooms!"

Harry and Ron both gasped. Something snapped in Harry's head _"Ruddy brooms"?!_

* * *

"Okay," Harry said, planting his face in his hand. "I know we weren't expecting this, but –"

"She's beautiful," Katie Bell breathed, stroking the head of the large white cat with angelic wings. It was as tall as she was.

Harry, of course, had known what to expect, as the kittens he had seen were roughly the size of adult cats.

"How on Earth do you expect me to play Keeper on a feline?!" Ron snapped.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry replied. "This is Hagrid's doing, or Dumbledore's, or both of them, but it's not mine! I would much rather use my Firebolt!"

The Quinn nearest Harry rubbed its huge head against him and purred.

With a sigh, he mounted the Quinn. It let out a cheerful meow.

* * *

"Harry, m'boy! Do you like them?"

Harry looked down to the bottom of the Quidditch field. There stood Horace Slughorn.

"This was _your _idea?!" he yelled hotly.

"Most certainly! In my day, Quidditch wasn't Quidditch if it wasn't on Quinns!"

"No offence, Professor, but I much prefer the brooms! And so do the rest of us!"

A lot of people were having trouble steering the Quinns. Demelza Robins seemed to be holding onto the red and gold reins for dear life.

Slughorn looked shocked.

"They are sensitive creatures!" he called. "Look what you've done, boy!"

Harry looked. To his horror the eyes of his Quinn were filling with tears.

"_Oh no_…"


	3. If Sirius Black Became a Winged Cat

**What if Sirius Black was transformed into a winged cat during the Ministry battle?**

If Sirius was not appearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back…That he really was…

And just as Harry was about to give up all hope, a black cat with black, angelic wings darted out from behind the curtain.

Immediately everyone stopped fighting in surprise.

"_What_?!" Bellatrix screeched.

The cat smiled a mischievous smile. A smile that Harry had only seen come from…

"Sirius!" Harry cried in relief.

Bellatrix screeched in rage.

Long story short, Sirius left since he was a cat and he couldn't really do much. Voldemort still came into battle and still couldn't possess Harry because this time, he thought of his dead parents instead of Sirius. Fudge still saw Voldemort with his own eyes.

* * *

"It's _my _fault Sirius became a cat," said Dumbledore solemnly.

Harry wasn't fighting an internal battle, since Sirius was only a cat. In fact, he was thinking about how silly he was to think that Sirius had actually died when he just fell through a curtain. He should have realized that the initial shock of transfiguration was what kept his godfather waiting.

"Who cares what he got turned into?" Harry said to his headmaster. "He's _alive_."


End file.
